In the current state of the art locks for metal lockers, metal cabinets, metal doors or for structures that are metallic in at least the area of the lock are already known; said locks consisting of electronic means that are controlled by using an open/close card which, for this purpose, incorporates electronic means in correspondence.
An unresolved problem in these types of locks that base their operation on a set of antennas, lies in the interferences produced when they are placed in metal doors or doors that are metallic in at least the area of the lock. In these cases, the metal structure of the door causes interferences that hamper/impede the correct operation of the lock.
In the current state of the art, and when due to any circumstance, it is not possible to substitute the door, the problem is solved partially by eliminating the metal parts around the lock (for example, making a disproportionately large hole and covering it with a sticker, to maintain the aesthetic appearance of the door) but this type of solution involves additional work and makes it easier to tamper with the lock, decreasing the security of the closure.